


Status Effects

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Status Effect Snippets [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A couple others are mentioned but they're not the main focus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Little snippets of Akira and Haru dealing with the various status effects.





	Status Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a YuxChie P4 fic I read a long time ago that was brief little snippets of them dealing with the game's status effects.
> 
> So I decided to do something similar for P5 with my fave P5 ship Akira x Haru. Took some liberties with how the status effects work in the game since it would be boring to write/read “then he used a relax gel” and “then she cast Amrita Drop.” :P
> 
> I actually had some fun writing this so I might do this same set-up with other P5 ships if anyone’s interested. But anyway, onto the fic.

**DOWN**

Her first real mission as a Phantom Thief and she gets knocked down by a shadow that everyone else took down easily. Haru couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry, it happens to everyone.”

She looks up, sees Akira offering his hand to her, and finds herself blushing for a reason other than embarrassment.

**BURN**

As Haru applied the coolifier pad, Akira let out a low groan. She felt her cheeks heat up and tipped her hat down in an attempt to hide the blush.

“Noir, are you alright? Your face is red. Were you burned as well?”

Haru immediately took off her hat and completely covered her face, much to Yusuke’s confusion.

**FREEZE**

Even after she could move again, Haru still found herself shivering from the shadow’s spell.

“Don’t worry, it will fade away on its own in a few minutes. Until then, here..”

Akira removes his coat and places it on Haru’s shoulders. She pulls it close and sighs happily.

“Th-thank you.”

**SHOCK**

Everyone tries to suppress their laughter as they search for a discharge crystal. But it isn’t long before Haru, of all people, gives up and starts laughing harder than the team has ever heard her.

Ryuji grins at his best friend who now had an annoyed pout on his face. 

“Give her a break, dude, your hair does look pretty crazy right now. Like worse than usual.”

**DIZZY**

She tries her hardest to stand still but everything just keeps spinning. Haru briefly starts to panic until a pair of red gloved hands take hold of her and try to keep her steady.

**SLEEP**

Morgana tried to offer an explanation for why it worked. Something something cognition, Akira wasn’t quite paying attention. All he could think of at the moment was waking up to Haru kissing him.

**FORGET**

“Your name is Haru Okumura… your codename is Noir… your persona is Astarte… we first met in Hawaii… we-we had our first kiss in LeBlanc…”

Akira continues like this, hoping to see a spark of recognition in Haru’s eyes.

**CONFUSE**

He shakes his head trying to clear the haze over his mind. Akira looks ahead and sees… someone. They look injured. Maybe if he helps them, they can help him. He pulls out a life stone and is about to toss it to his potential ally when he hears a familiar voice.

“Joker! Stop!”

He… he can’t place the name but something tells him to trust her.

**DESPAIR**

“I’m useless! I’m-I’m just getting in everyone’s way!”

As she shakes and sobs, Akira holds her hands. Both as a comfort and to make sure she isn’t able to grab his gun.

**FEAR**

Haru desperately wants to tear apart the shadow. Make it regret ever doing _**this**_ to Akira…

Instead she continues to run her fingers through her boyfriend’s hair as he continued to shiver in her arms and tighten his grip on her. 

“P-Please! Don’t leave!”

“It’s alright, Joker. You don’t need to run, I’m right here.”

**RAGE**

_“You shouldn’t annoy a girl with an axe!”_

Akira wasn’t sure what he should be more unnerved by. An enraged Haru… or the fact that he found that growl in her voice a little more sexy than he probably should have.

**HUNGER**

Akira clutches his stomach, the hunger pangs making it difficult to concentrate on anything else. He almost doesn’t notice Haru walking up to him with something in her hands.

“Joker. Here, you need this more than I do.”

With that, she gives him a wrapped up yakisoba pan. Akira smiles and thanks her before unwrapping and taking a large bite.

**BRAINWASH**

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

The command repeated in her head as she swung her axe at the enemy.

“Noir! Stop! We’re not…”

The enemy hisses in pain as she slashes at him. But as she watches the enemy… Akira grasping his wounded arm, Haru feels the shadow’s control over her weakening.

**RATTLED**

After running into yet another “Rat Room,” Akira let out a loud squeak of frustration.

Haru, who was standing just outside the room, kneeled down and giggled.

“On the bright side Joker, at least you look cute like this.”


End file.
